Swan Lake
by SydneyAlice
Summary: He's a lost traveler needing a place to spend the night. She's the owner of a bed and breakfast. What could they possibly have in common? A story about taking wrong turns and reaching destinations you never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi. :) Here is a little December treat for you. It's mostly pre-written (very unusual for me) so updates will be quick!**

* * *

**Swan Lake**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_You have reached your destination."_

Edward mentally cursed his GPS and turned off his windshield wipers. With its gigantic log columns and rocking chairs on the wrap-around porch, the rustic lodge was beautiful, but it certainly wasn't his destination.

He grabbed his cell with the intention of texting his secretary, only to find he had no service.

"Technology hates me today," he grumbled.

The gentle rain against his windshield turned to sleet, and Edward knew enough about Washington winters to realize the sleet would eventually turn to snow. He needed to check the weather, but with no cell signal, that was impossible. Besides, it was late, and he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Edward glanced at the little inn.

It wasn't the Marriott, but for tonight, it would have to do.

Edward grabbed his bag out of the trunk and walked toward the lodge. Now that he was closer, he could see the cobblestone path and the white painted sign.

* * *

_**Swan Lake Bed & Breakfast**_

* * *

_Is the place even open?_

"We're about to find out," Edward muttered as he made his way up the steps. He pressed the doorbell and prayed for a miracle.

And he got it, in the form of a doe-eyed brunette. She was petite, with a heart-shaped face and flushed cheeks.

"May I help you?"

Edward blinked. "I . . . umm . . . don't have a reservation, but I was wondering if you had a room for the night?"

"Of course," she said, waving him inside. Edward followed her to the reception desk. "Normally, the door isn't locked this early, but I didn't have any reservations, and I was just headed up to bed."

_Bed? _He glanced down at his watch.

"But it's just after eight."

"But I've been up since four," she said, smiling as she handed him a card. "My name is Bella, and welcome to Swan Lake. Just fill this out, please."

Edward jotted down his information while she explained that the bed and breakfast had eight rooms—four single rooms, two doubles, and two rooms with king-sized beds. The kings had private bathrooms, so Edward quickly checked that box and handed the card back to the beautiful girl behind the counter.

Bella looked down at the card and grinned. "Not in the mood to share a bathroom, huh?"

"Not at all."

She laughed. "Well, you're the only guest, and I have no reservations for the weekend, so you'd have the restrooms to yourself. The single would be cheaper, too."

"The king is fine, and I'm only staying the one night. I have to be in Port Angeles by nine tomorrow morning. That's where I was headed until my trusty GPS sent me to . . . wherever I am."

"Technically, you're in Forks," she said. "We're about an hour southwest of Port Angeles. You must have missed the turn-off, which isn't hard to do, especially with the construction on the 101."

Edward was a seasoned traveler, so to hear that he'd simply missed the exit was sort of humiliating.

"I go to Port Angeles once a year, but I used my GPS to get through the detours and road work. Clearly, technology and I don't get along very well."

Bella noticed his embarrassment and smiled softly.

"The Olympic Forest isn't the easiest place to navigate. I've lived here all my life and I still get lost sometimes. I should warn you, though. The weather forecast is predicting about eight inches of snow overnight. The highway may not be clear in the morning. If you truly need to be in Port Angeles by nine, I'd head back tonight, before the snow hits."

Edward sighed and considered his options. Alice would kill him if he missed the family breakfast. It was tradition . . . a tradition he could live without.

"I'll take my chances," he said.

"Okay, then. I'll just show you to the rooms?"

Edward followed her up the stairs as she told him about the house. He tried to listen to her history lesson instead of staring at her ass, but he failed miserably. Bella was very pretty, and if her bare left hand was any indication, she was also very single.

Pretty and single.

Two of Edward's favorite qualities in a woman.

He did catch that the inn had belonged to her grandparents, Geoffrey and Helen Swan. They had owned the property and the lake that surrounded it. Both had been passed down to her father, but Charlie Swan hadn't been interested in running a bed and breakfast. He liked to fish, though, so keeping the property in the family was important to her father. Bella had always dreamed of running the inn, so signing the deed over to his daughter was a no-brainer.

"Swan Lake," Edward said. "So that explains the name."

"Yep."

"And here I thought maybe you were a ballet dancer."

She chuckled. "Not a chance. I'm not the most coordinated person in the world."

They laughed as they approached the rooms at the end of the hall.

"The kings are identical, so it doesn't really matter. You're welcome to either," she explained as she opened both doors.

Edward glanced inside. Both rooms were tidy and neat, with cream-colored bedspreads and pale blue walls. The only difference was that one room had a bay window.

For some reason, he picked that one.

Bella smiled and handed him the key. "I would have chosen this room, too. It has a breathtaking view of the lake."

She said it so gently, so reverently, and it tugged at his heart.

"You really love this place," he said softly.

"I really do." Bella smiled. "Well, Mr. Cullen . . ."

"Edward."

"Edward," she said with a shy grin. "Breakfast is typically at seven, but you're the only guest, so what time would you prefer?"

"Seven is great."

"I prepare a country breakfast, unless you'd like something else?" His stomach growled, and she laughed. "Or maybe you're hungry _now_?"

He grinned. "I'm fine, Bella."

"Well, I keep snacks in the guests' room. You'll find the basket on the desk. There's also a mini-fridge with drinks."

"That sounds great. Thanks."

"See you at breakfast?"

Edward nodded. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night."

They smiled at each other, and as the gorgeous girl walked away, Edward found himself hoping the meteorologists missed their prediction of eight inches of snow.

Edward was now hoping for a blizzard.

* * *

:)

**I have some fun news to share. I have self-published an original fiction Christmas short story called "Mistletoe Magic." It is available on Amazon Kindle if you're interested. :)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts about Chapter 1. :) There may be one more update today. :) xxoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The neon numbers of the alarm clock taunted him, reminding him that if the highway _was_ clear, tomorrow was going to be hell to endure on zero sleep.

The bed wasn't to blame for his constant tossing and turning. The mattress was surprisingly comfortable considering the little inn was out in the middle of nowhere. And it wasn't the lack of noise, even though he was definitely accustomed to the nighttime sounds of the city.

It was her.

He couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

A thousand questions plagued him. Did she live here alone? Was the bed and breakfast profitable, or was she like most small business owners these days and barely hanging on? Was she single, and if so, why? Why hadn't some nice country boy swept her off her feet?

And why the hell did he care?

But there was one question that tortured him most of all.

_Which room is hers?_

It wasn't as if he was going to sneak into her bedroom. He just wondered if she was close by. Or maybe she slept in an entirely different part of the house. That would make sense, he reasoned, since she'd probably want her own space, far away from the complete strangers she welcomed into her home.

_Is that even safe?_

Edward rolled over onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow.

Suddenly, his cell vibrated on the nightstand. Thrilled to have service, he quickly sat up on the edge of the bed and reached for his phone. The message on the screen was from Alice.

**_Where the hell are you?_**

Instead of typing out the story, he decided to just call her.

"Wake my child and I will kill you," his sister answered sweetly.

"Sorry."

"So why aren't you at the hotel?"

He could hear the accusatory tone of her voice. It would have pissed him off, except he also heard the fear. This was his penance, and he paid it every day.

"Relax, Alice. I just missed the Port Angeles exit. My piece of shit GPS led me to this little bed and breakfast in Forks. It's out in the middle of nowhere. I would have called, but I didn't have a signal."

"But you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Wide awake, but fine."

Alice sighed. "I wish I was there, too. I won't enjoy explaining your absence at breakfast to our mother."

"What makes you think I'm going to miss breakfast?"

"Have you looked outside?"

Edward sprang from the bed and pushed the curtain aside. The only light came from the street lamp illuminating the parking area, and sure enough, his car was blanketed in snow.

"There's about six inches in Port Angeles, and they say the 101 is already a mess. Trust me. You won't be at breakfast."

"Or maybe dinner." Edward grinned. He couldn't believe his luck.

"You wouldn't believe how jealous I am."

Edward grinned. "You don't have to explain anything to anyone. I'll call Esme in the morning."

He did feel guilty for making his little sister endure the weekend with his parents, but she would have her husband and their toddler by her side. Alice would forgive him. Esme Cullen? Not so much.

"Well, it's after three. I should probably try to sleep," she said with a tired sigh. "I was just worried about you."

"I'm sorry to make you worry. I should have asked Bella if she had a phone. I just didn't think about—"

"Bella? Who's Bella?" Alice screeched.

"You're going to wake my niece."

"Who. Is. Bella?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Would you relax? She's the owner of the bed and breakfast."

"Oh. Good, because you know what your sponsor says . . ."

"I know what my sponsor _suggests_. It's not a law, Alice."

"It's a good suggestion, I think."

"I know you do. Now go to bed. I'll call you in the morning."

They said goodnight, and Edward set his phone on silent before placing it back on the nightstand.

Fully awake now, Edward climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt out of his bag. He needed out of the tiny room, and he'd noticed the small lobby with the fireplace and television. Maybe some mindless cable television would help him drift off to sleep.

Very quietly, he made his way downstairs. As he approached the carpeted landing, he heard the low rumble of voices. He followed the sound into the lobby, and that's where he found Bella, sitting on the love seat. The voices came from the television, but her eyes weren't fixed on the screen.

She was staring at the bottle in her lap.

Suddenly, Edward's throat was painfully dry.

"Can't sleep?" he murmured, not wanting to frighten her.

Bella looked up. "No, but that's not unusual."

Edward nodded. Insomnia was his friend, too.

"May I?" he asked, pointing to the empty space next to her. Bella nodded, and he joined her on the couch.

"That looks . . . delicious," Edward said, nodding toward the bottle.

"Doesn't it?" Her voice was raspy. She didn't take a drink, though. She just continued gazing at the liquid before offering him the bottle. "You're welcome to it."

"I can't."

Bella tilted her head in his direction. "You _can't_?"

"No."

"I can't, either," she murmured. "At this stage, I can only grow plants and own a pet. I never had a green thumb and I'm allergic to cats, so . . ."

Edward chuckled. He couldn't remember how many potted plants he'd killed, and he worked too many crazy hours to be a decent pet owner.

"How long?" he asked.

"Sober? Just over a year," she replied.

"Me, too. So, why—"

"Why is a recovering alcoholic holding a bottle of whiskey?" Bella asked. "I found it last night while cleaning the rooms. One of the guests must have left it behind. Isn't that something? Someone left a nearly-full bottle of Jack Daniels in my bed and breakfast, as if it were a toothbrush or something else inconsequential."

Edward chuckled. "A year ago, I could have been that guest, except the bottle of Jack would have been the _first_ thing I packed to take with me when I checked-out."

"A year ago, there wouldn't have been a bottle for me to pack. It would have been empty."

They shared a smile.

"I'm sure you know this, but it's not a good idea to have alcohol in the house."

Bella sighed softly and handed him the bottle. Edward quickly rose from the chair and opened the sliding doors leading outside. He uncorked the bottle and leaned over the railing, slowly pouring the alcohol onto the ground. Once it was empty, he re-corked it and tossed the bottle out into the snow.

When he returned, he found Bella still sitting on the couch. The television was now muted, and she held an empty rock glass in her hand.

"_This_ is what I normally do when I can't sleep," she said as Edward sat down next to her once again. "I sit here, with the flickering light of the television, and I stare at the empty glass. It's my own personal form of torture. I stare, and I remember."

Edward slid a little closer. "What do you remember?"

Her sad eyes found his.

"I remember what it cost me," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, let me take a second to calm some fears. This is not an angsty story. This is a story about two people who share a similar addiction and are on the road to recovery. Their war stories may be sad, but this is a story of hope and moving forward.**

**Feel better? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I have a journal full of reminders of what it cost me," he said softly. "My job. My marriage. Not that it was great, anyway, but she didn't deserve the hell I put her through. I lost my father's respect. My mother's love. I missed the birth of my niece and her first birthday party."

Bella's eyes welled with tears. "I'm sure your mother still loves you."

"You'd lose that bet."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know why my father still loves me, but he does. He shouldn't. I broke his heart so many times."

They sat in the silence, lost in their own tormented memories, until Bella finally spoke softly.

"Are you still hungry? I could fix a sandwich."

"I raided the snack basket, but yeah, a sandwich sounds good."

Edward followed her toward the kitchen, and she offered him a seat at the island while she grabbed what she needed from the fridge.

"Ham okay?"

"Ham's great, thanks."

Edward watched her as she moved around the kitchen. She was wearing flannel pajamas and her hair was in a ponytail, and still, she was gorgeous.

"So, what's in Port Angeles?"

"Not much," he said, smirking.

Bella laughed. "I know, but trust me. Compared to Forks, it's a metropolis."

Bella put the ham sandwich on a plate and placed it, along with a glass of milk, on the island.

"Thanks," he said. "My family meets in Port Angeles each year for my parents' anniversary. Mom and Dad both grew up there, and they got married in one of the Lutheran churches in town. My mom's dad was the pastor."

"So a mini family reunion? That sounds nice."

"It's torture, actually, but it's just one weekend. I owe them that much."

He took a huge bite of his sandwich, and Bella smiled softly.

"I wonder when that ends," she said. "Will there ever come a time when we don't feel like we owe our souls for all the mistakes we made?"

Edward had often wondered the same thing himself.

"I don't know that I'll ever reach that place," he admitted. "I made a lot of mistakes. According to my mother, most of them are unforgivable."

"Well, your mom sounds . . . great."

"Let me tell ya."

They laughed lightly as Edward finished eating. A comfortable silence filled the air, until he finally pushed his empty plate away.

"Thanks for the sandwich."

"You're welcome." Bella smiled, and for the first time, he noticed a little mole just below her bottom lip. He had the strangest urge to touch it. To kiss it.

"She's wrong, you know."

Edward blinked. "Who?"

"Your mom. Everything is forgivable."

Edward sighed heavily. "She's not wrong. I did something that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"That shouldn't matter. She's still your mother."

"Believe me, Bella. It matters."

He bowed his head, and Bella could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't ready to share his story. So, she decided to share her own.

"My mom died when I was a baby, so she wasn't around to see the mess I made of my life. My dad was amazing, though. He always said, 'You can't save people. You can only love them.'"

"Anais Nin said that," Edward murmured.

"Yeah, Charlie always loved that quote. So that's what he did. He just loved me. It was tough love, though. Nothing worked for years. Not even losing my boyfriend. We were supposed to get married and run the bed and breakfast together. Make it a family business once again. But even Jacob wasn't enough. Nothing was more important to me than the bottle."

"Where's Jacob now?"

"He married a girl named Leah. It was for the best. They're a good match, and Jake and I were never really in love. We were just childhood best friends who thought it'd be fun to get married. I'm glad we didn't get that far, but still, I treated him terribly. He's much better off, and honestly, so am I. He wasn't the one for me. Our friendship is over, though. I regret that."

Edward nodded. He'd been unfair to Tanya, too. No man should feel relieved when his wife has divorce papers delivered to his office, but on that particular day, Edward had been thrilled.

"When did you hit bottom?" he asked quietly.

Sighing softly, Bella stood from the stool and walked over to the window.

"October 31. Halloween. It was a Saturday, and I was cooking dinner for some weekend guests. I had a spatula in one hand and a whiskey bottle in the other. I still don't know how it started, but there was a fire, and . . ."

Edward didn't know why, but he felt the need to be close to her. He slid off the seat and stepped as close as he possibly could, careful not to touch her.

"One of the guests called 911 while another tried to put out the fire with an extinguisher. I was drunk and completely useless. My father arrived, and he stood outside with me as we watched the firemen save the only thing in the world that mattered to me. The kitchen was destroyed, but they were able to contain it before it spread too far. I could have lost it all. That's when I asked my father to take me to rehab." Bella bowed her head as she remembered the night. "He was so relieved. It was the one and only time my father let me see him cry."

Touching her was a necessity now. It was a magnetic force, strong and irresistible, that led his hands to gently brush her shoulders. Edward stepped closer, letting his chest press against her back. Bella stiffened slightly before closing her eyes and melting against him. His strong arms wrapped around her, gentle and warm.

"I nearly killed my sister," he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. "We were coming home from a company party. We'd both been drinking, but I convinced everyone, including myself, that I was okay to drive. I'm a business man, and I'm good at that . . . I can sell anything, even if it's a lie. We were on the I-5 just outside of Seattle. I took the wrong exit, realized it too late, and swerved back onto the freeway. The mini-van hit us from behind. I was wearing my seatbelt. Alice wasn't. She survived. She needed reconstructive surgery on her face, but she survived."

Bella began to cry softly, and Edward held her tighter against his chest.

"That was my bottom," he murmured, "and it's completely unforgivable."

Bella turned around in his arms. She looked up into his soft green eyes and raised her hand, softly brushing his cheek.

"I bet Alice forgives you."

Edward blinked back his tears. "Yes."

"Because she loves you."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Bella smiled and took his hand, leading him back to the love seat in the tiny lobby. As they settled onto the couch, Bella reached over and gently wiped away a lone tear that had fallen down his cheek. Her touch was gentle and soft, and he leaned his head against her palm. Edward noticed her tears, too, and he slowly raised his hand, letting his fingertips trail across her face.

"Thank you for telling me your story," Bella whispered.

"Thank you for telling me yours."

He hadn't shared that story with anyone except his family, the police, and his group at AA. He had no idea why it'd been so easy to tell Bella. Maybe it was because she had shared her story first. Maybe, it was because she had the sweetest, brownest eyes he'd ever seen.

Or maybe it was because he'd finally found a kindred spirit.

Edward's eyes flickered to her mouth. He knew in his heart that kissing her would be the wrong thing to do.

"Don't," Bella said softly. "We're emotional and exhausted, and you won't stay."

"You're too sweet. Too tempting," he murmured, sliding his fingers along her cheek. "I've never been good at resisting temptation."

"And I have a very addictive personality," she said. "I don't want to get addicted to your kisses, and to you, and you leave me tomorrow."

"Funny. Leaving is the very last thing on my mind."

Edward traced his fingers along her mouth, and her lips parted. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Bella's pulse quickened when he dipped his head.

"Just one kiss." It was a quiet plea.

She closed her eyes in defeat.

"Just one," she whispered.

It was the only invitation he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Edward tenderly pressed his lips to hers. Bella was a sweet and gentle woman, and she deserved to be treated that way. It was she who deepened the kiss, tugging him closer and opening her mouth a little wider until her tongue brushed against his. They swallowed each other's groans as his hands found her ponytail, and he gently loosened her hair, letting his hands weave through the silky strands.

With a whispered moan, Edward let his lips drift down, and Bella arched her neck, breathing harshly as his tender kisses set her on fire. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him harder, making him groan. Needing to be closer, he reached for her waist, guiding her into his lap. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, and with their chests pressed tightly together, they continued kissed deeply, clinging to one another, until a breathless Edward buried his face against her neck.

With a quiet sigh, Bella brushed her lips against his ear.

"Now, aren't you glad we got that out of our system?" she whispered.

Edward raised his head. He was relieved to see her smiling.

"You were right."

"About what?"

He gently kissed the tip of her nose. "You're very addicting."

"So are you. I knew you would be."

Growing somber, he gazed into her brown eyes. "You need to know something."

"Okay."

He took a deep breath. "I've killed every plant I've ever owned."

Bella giggled. She understood what he was trying to say.

"Do you see any flowers in this place? There's a reason for that. I forget that they need special things . . . like sunlight and water. And, I had tropical goldfish. I forgot to clean out the tank."

"I had a dog for one week," Edward said, "but I'm on the road more than I'm home. I came home one day to find dog shit in my favorite pair of shoes. The vet said he was 'expressing his feelings of abandonment.'"

"Wow, you win."

Edward nodded.

"So, I guess our sponsors would say we aren't ready to explore whatever is happening between us," she said softly.

"Probably."

"But they're only suggestions," she reminded him.

Bella threaded her fingers through his, and he desperately tried to ignore how intimately they were still pressed against each other's bodies.

"You know, my dad is really into gardening." she said. "He loves to plant vegetables. Cucumbers. Potatoes. Corn. I never understood it. Tending to a garden always seemed like more work than it was worth, especially since you could buy those things at the store or the farmer's market. I hated working in the garden, and I killed everything I planted. But gardening is important to my dad, and he's good at it. I think if it's important to you, you make it a priority. You work at it, because you care about it."

Edward watched her lips as she talked about gardening and vegetables. He had no idea what she was talking about, and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss her again.

"My point is . . . was having a pet important to you?"

"No, but having sex is, and my sponsor suggested caring for an animal before trying to care for a girlfriend."

Bella laughed. "Well, that's honest."

"It's the truth."

"So it's the _sex_ that's important. Not necessarily the girl."

Edward considered that. Yesterday, he might have said yes. He'd been divorced for a long time, and he'd been without a woman for even longer. To say he was sexually frustrated was an understatement.

But, as he stared into the eyes of the pretty girl in his lap, he could see how this particular girl could be important. He'd finally met someone who really understood him. Someone who was imperfect, just like him.

Edward brushed his fingertips along her chin.

"I don't know, Bella. I think that may depend on the girl."

She blushed.

"That's exactly my point," she said. "I've never cared about plants or pets, so why should that be a stepping stone in my recovery? My priority is the inn. That's what's important to me. Keeping it afloat. Making a profit. Offering a safe and comfortable place for travelers to stay when their GPS fails them."

Edward grinned.

"And you're handsome and sweet and the best kisser ever," she told him. "It would be very easy to kiss you again. We could kiss all night. Maybe do more than kiss . . ."

"That sounds incredible—"

"But then you'll leave," she said gently. "So it's probably best we don't kiss anymore."

Edward sighed deeply. She was right, of course. Until he could make her a priority—until she was more important than anything else—it wouldn't be fair to either of them. It could actually be damaging to both their recoveries, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Bella climbed off his lap and reached for his hand. Silently, they walked up the stairs, and she led him to his room.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

He watched as she walked to the door right next to his and twisted the knob.

_Her room._

Bella didn't look back, and when she closed the bedroom door, he heard the lock twist into place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A few hours later, Edward awoke to the smell of bacon. He quickly jumped out of bed, took a shower, and grabbed his jeans and shirt from the night before. He didn't even bother looking outside at the snow. No matter how much had fallen, he was using it as an excuse to skip the drive to Port Angeles and spend another day at the inn.

Knowing Bella was right next door had made falling asleep all the more difficult. Still, he'd managed to doze, and when he did, his dreams had been filled with deep brown eyes.

He couldn't leave.

Not yet.

In an attempt to keep his promise to his sister, he quickly sent off a text to both Alice and Esme, apologizing for his absence. He didn't bother waiting for replies before heading downstairs.

As Edward made his way into the kitchen, he considered the possibility that guests probably weren't allowed in there. But, after last night, he didn't feel comfortable just settling himself down in the dining room and waiting to be served. He wanted to help.

And he wanted to see her.

Bella was standing at the stove, flipping bacon and humming softly. Edward watched as she grabbed a mitt and opened the oven, pulling out a tray of what smelled like buttermilk biscuits. She was a gorgeous, curvy girl, and he loved watching her move around the room. It was obvious she loved the kitchen, and if the delicious smells were any indication, she was probably a great cook.

"Are you going to stare at my ass all morning, or are you going to say hello?"

_Busted._

"What if I stare at your ass all morning _and _say hello?"

Turning toward the island, Bella laughed and placed the biscuits on a platter. "You know, guests are usually served in the dining room."

"I figured, but it's just the two of us, and I'd like to help."

"Do you like fruit?"

"Sure."

Bella pointed toward a melon sitting on the cutting board. "You can slice it. Knifes are in the top drawer of the island and bowls are right under it."

Happy to help, Edward grabbed a knife and bowl and began to cut the fruit into squares.

"My mom loves melon," he said absent-mindedly.

Bella smiled and continued placing their food on plates. When everything was ready, they decided to eat at the island.

Over breakfast, Edward told Bella about his job with his father's insurance agency. Like the inn, Cullen Insurance was a family-owned business based in Seattle. It had belonged to his grandfather. Naturally, Carlisle had hoped to pass it down to his son one day.

"You don't sound too excited about that."

Edward shrugged. "I don't enjoy being a salesman. Not that it matters. I've shattered any faith my father has in me. The business will be given to my sister, and I'm okay with that."

"Part of your penance?"

"I don't see it that way, but yeah. She, her husband, and their daughter will be financially secure for the rest of their lives. She enjoys the insurance business. I don't. It should belong to her."

"If you don't enjoy it, why do you do it?"

"Because it's a stable job, and I'm good at it. I just don't enjoy it."

"Hmm. I've never been a big fan of doing things I don't enjoy," she said. "If you could do anything else, what would it be?"

"I would settle down with the pretty owner of a bed and breakfast, make babies, and live happily ever after."

Bella rolled her eyes and popped a square of melon into her mouth.

Edward laughed. "Honestly, I think I'd want to write. I started writing a lot when I joined AA. Journaling came very easily to me, and it's something I enjoy. But there's very little stability in writing."

"You mean financially?"

"Yeah."

"Money seems really important to you."

"Financial security is important to me," Edward explained. "I nearly lost everything. If I didn't drink it away, I lost it in the divorce. So, yes, financial stability is important to me."

She could understand that. The inn was just now beginning to make a profit. Her insurance company hadn't been sympathetic to the events surrounding the accidental fire, so rebuilding and remodeling had taken most of her savings.

"Well, you could write quite a bit today," Bella said. "We received a little more snow than they forecasted. The 101 will probably be clear in a few hours. Unfortunately for you, the road leading to the inn is one of the least travelled this time of year. Since we're about eight miles off the highway, we aren't a priority. Unless you have an SUV, getting out of here probably isn't going to happen today."

It was music to his ears.

"I don't own an SUV."

"I didn't think you did."

Edward exhaled a dramatic sigh. "Gee, I guess I'll need to stay another night."

"I guess so."

"Maybe even the weekend."

Bella shrugged. "It's very possible."

Their eyes met, and they shared a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is for eglantine, because she is sweet and loves my words. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The rest of the morning was quiet and peaceful as they sat at the dining room table. Bella was doing inventory on her laptop while Edward was busy checking his email.

"I can't believe you have Wi-Fi out here."

"We may not have it for much longer," Bella said, nodding toward the window. Snow and ice hung from the trees. "I really hope the power doesn't go out."

Edward frowned. Being in the dark with Bella wouldn't be so terrible, but freezing to death would definitely put a damper on their weekend.

After deleting about a thousand useless email messages, Edward finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind.

"How did you sleep?"

"I didn't."

He looked up from his screen. "Not at all."

Bella shook her head. "Too many things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like you."

Edward smiled.

"Well, if it's any consolation . . . every dream I had? You were in it."

"Oh yeah? What was I doing?"

He shrugged. "It was innocent. Just more kissing."

"Kissing was . . . nice."

"Yes, it was."

"But it can't happen again."

"That's what you said, yes."

"You don't agree?"

Edward sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I've always been a big proponent of doing what feels good at the time, so don't ask me. I'm a bad influence."

Bella smiled and shook her head before turning her attention back to her computer. They continued working quietly, but when they did speak, it surprised Edward how easy it was to make conversation with her. They talked about nothing important, but he couldn't deny how nice it was to have an intelligent conversation with someone he'd just met. It was obvious that she was a smart business woman and dedicated to the inn. He admired that kind of determination, and he felt a little envious that he didn't have that same passion in his life. He was good at his job, but he just went through the motions—day after day. How would it feel to actually wake up in the morning and look forward to the day ahead?

He had no idea.

"Do you mind if I play music?" Bella asked.

"Not at all."

A piano version of "Carol of the Bells" began to stream from her speakers. Glancing down at his calendar on his phone, he was surprised by the date.

"It's only two weeks until Christmas?"

Bella nodded.

_Wow. _

"But you don't have a Christmas tree."

"I do, actually," Bella replied. "It's just upstairs in storage. I always do a pre-lit one for the lobby. Dad usually helps me bring everything down, but he's been really busy at work. I may not even put the tree up this year."

"Don't you want to put it up?"

Bella shrugged, but he could tell by the expression on her face that she did.

"We could put up your tree, Bella."

"We could?"

"Sure we could."

"I couldn't ask you to haul decorations downstairs. You're a guest," Bella argued, but he could hear the quiet hope in her voice.

"You didn't ask. I'd like to help you decorate."

"What about your work?"

"Work can wait."

The words sounded so strange coming from his mouth. Work rarely waited for anything_._

But the beautiful smile on her face was enough to convince him that it was the perfect thing to say.

* * *

"You have the candy canes too close together," Bella said, pointing at a branch. "You need to space them out a little."

Edward dutifully moved the candy canes around. He glanced at Bella, who gave an approving nod, and he hid his grin as she reached for another box of ornaments. He was finding that, despite her sweet disposition in all other areas of her life, Bella was a bit OCD when it came to tree decorating. The ornaments had to be perfectly placed and the more sentimental ones needed to be positioned in the front. He noticed those ornaments appeared to be a little older, and all of them were handled with care.

He didn't even have to ask. He knew those ornaments were passed down from her grandparents.

"Which one is your favorite?"

Bella smiled and pointed toward a lighthouse ornament.

"Is that crystal?" Edward asked.

"Spun glass. My grandfather loved to make glass ornaments. He made this one for me when I graduated high school. He said it was my beacon. My promise from him that I will always find a light in any storm."

Her voice was soft as she reverently touched the glass.

"That's a really beautiful gift," Edward said.

He watched as she wiped away a tear. The need to pull her into his arms was unbearable, but he resisted. Instead, he left her gazing at the ornament while he finished placing the rest of the ornaments on the tree.

Once the star was in place on top, Bella asked him to do the honors.

Seconds later, the tree was aglow.

As he stared up at the beautiful tree, he felt Bella brush his hand with hers.

In this moment, holding hands just wasn't enough.

Edward slipped his arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. It was the most natural thing, as if they were just an ordinary couple, admiring their Christmas tree. But to him, it was nothing short of incredible.

"Thank you, Edward."

"No, Bella. Thank _you_."

After all, this was his first Christmas tree.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Apologies for skipping yesterday. Real life was just . . . yeah. So here's a bigger update than usual. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You have to be kidding. This can't be your first Christmas tree."

They were sitting on the couch, drinking hot chocolate and watching the lights twinkle on the tree.

"No, but it's the first Christmas tree I've ever decorated."

Bella frowned, and it made him chuckle. Of course it was hard for her to understand. She'd grown up surrounded by a loving, warm family where the grandfather made spun glass ornaments and her father liked to fish at the lake. Their upbringings couldn't be any different.

"When I was in fifth grade, we had to write a story about our favorite family Christmas traditions, and we had to read the stories aloud. I sat at my desk and listened to my classmates talk about stringing popcorn and making homemade sugar cookies."

"What did you write about?" Bella asked.

"How my sister and I were forced to sit on the couch and watch while the interior decorator placed ornaments on our tree. It was Mom's rule. She had a lot of rules."

"Every year?"

Edward nodded. "And God forbid we asked to help. The ornaments were insanely expensive. We weren't allowed to touch them. Ever."

Bella shook her head. "I can't imagine that."

"I'm glad you can't."

They sipped their drinks and continued gazing at the tree. They were snuggled—him with his arm around her shoulder and her head against his shoulder. Again, it felt natural. Comfortable.

"Can I ask a personal question?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Is that why you started drinking? Your Mom's rules?"

Edward sighed as he contemplated how to tell his story.

"As the children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Alice and I had a lot of expectations placed on us. Straight A's were a requirement. We also had to participate in at least one sport, play an instrument, and learn a foreign language. We had to volunteer at church and within the community, and we had to be accepted into an Ivy League college."

"Some of those don't sound so bad," Bella said.

"They weren't. I became a decent baseball pitcher and I'm classically trained on the piano. Those aren't terrible qualities, but the pressure was too much. Esme expected us to be perfect, and children just . . . aren't, you know?"

"What about Alice?"

Edward smiled fondly as he thought about his sister. "Alice plays tennis and the violin. She handled the pressure much better than I did. When I finally got accepted to Dartmouth, I found myself thousands of miles away from home with more freedom than I'd ever known."

"So you went a little wild."

"I went more than a little wild," Edward said softly. "If it was bad for me, I tried it. I tried anything once. That was my motto. During my junior year, I got busted for having a bottle of vodka in my dorm, and I was immediately expelled. Naturally, my parents were devastated and ashamed. I had to transfer back to Washington State, which is a good school but wasn't distinguished enough for my parents. They cut me off financially, and I rebelled. Hard. I managed to graduate with my degree, though."

"Surely that made them proud," Bella said.

"Not at all. My degree from WSU was worthless in the eyes of my parents. For me, it just meant freedom. I was an adult, and I could find my own job and not have to work for my father. I was hired at a management company, but by then, the addiction was strong. I lost that job, and then another. In a moment of parental compassion, my father offered me a job at his insurance company. I'm a decent salesman, so it was a no-brainer. Booze is expensive, after all. I'd blow off clients. Miss meetings. Alice covered for me. She knew my drinking was out of control. My parents knew, too, but they were eager to believe her lies. And mine. It wasn't until the accident . . ."

Edward's voice trailed off as his arm tightened around her.

"Your bottom," Bella whispered.

"Yeah."

She sighed softly and snuggled a little closer against his side. "The guilt eats at you, I can tell. Do you discuss that with anyone?"

"I have an expensive shrink who is constantly telling me it's time to let it go. He likes to call the accident a blessing, and if I'd been the only one injured, I would agree with him. But I wasn't. I nearly killed my sister, and I just don't believe I should be forgiven for that. But, I'm trying. AA has helped me focus, and I've been sober for over a year. I'm good at my job. My relationship with my parents is still strained, but it's always been strained, so . . ."

They grew silent then. After a while, Edward placed their empty mugs on the end table and wrapped both arms around her.

"So, what about you? Why did you begin drinking?"

She placed her hand against his chest, letting her fingers toy with the fabric of his shirt.

"The death of my grandparents," she said, her voice soft and filled with emotion. "Gram had cancer. She died in October, and my grandfather was gone by Thanksgiving."

"The same year?"

Bella nodded. "The doctor said he died of natural causes, but I know better. He died of a broken heart."

Edward pressed his lips against her hair. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't handle it well. My dad is a great dad, but my grandparents basically raised me. We were so close. Dad was dealing with his own grief, but men tend to sweep their misery under the proverbial rug. He hated coming home, because the inn reminded him of his parents, so he worked. A lot. And for the first time, I was left alone. I started going out. Made a bunch of friends who weren't the best of influences. I was lonesome and sad, and alcohol had this great ability to make all of that go away . . . at least for a while. I was functional, though. Jake and I started dating, and that was okay for a little while. Then we got engaged, and married was the last thing I wanted to be, so that just made me drink more. When Dad gave me the inn, I knew I had to focus, but it was hard. I was already so lost in my addiction. Dad knew, and he begged me to go to rehab. It took nearly burning down the only thing I loved to make me finally reach out for help."

"And you did," Edward said.

Bella nodded. "I did. There isn't a day goes by that I don't want a drink, but I can control it now. I also know that I can't slip. Not even a sip of eggnog at a Christmas party, unless it's my own party and I make it myself."

"And the inn is profitable?" he asked. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business. I'm honestly just curious."

She smiled. "I don't mind, and yes, we're profitable. Business is slow now, but it always is this time of year. It'll pick up in the spring, and summer and fall are always hectic. I actually look forward to this time of year. It allows me to really get my inventory in order for the new year and to take care of any maintenance issues that might disrupt my guests' stay. There's a section of the porch that needs repaired. I have a crew coming right after Christmas to take care of that. That isn't a repair that can wait until spring. Guests don't like to be awakened by noisy construction workers and constant hammering."

Edward grinned. "Well, waking up to the smell of bacon was very nice."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"So, I trust you're enjoying your stay? I like happy guests."

"I've never been happier, Bella."

Their eyes met as his honest words hung in the air.

"Why is this so easy?" she whispered, lacing her fingers through his. "You. Me. This. We've known each other less than twenty-four hours, and look at us."

"I know." He lifted his hand, softly cupping her face. "I don't have any answers, Bella. All I know is that, for the first time in maybe forever, I'm happy. And I'm not used to being happy."

"I'm happy, too. And I feel safe with you. I haven't felt safe in a very long time. But I'm scared, too."

He gently brushed his forehead against hers.

"What are you afraid of?"

Bella leaned into his touch as he stroked her cheek.

"I'm afraid of what will happen when the snow melts," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The phone at the reception desk rang, and Bella excused herself to answer the call. Edward leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop thundering in his chest.

He didn't know what to say. He could promise that nothing would change when the snow thawed. He could make a vow that, once he returned to Seattle, they could handle the distance. But he wasn't an idiot. It was four hours between Swan Lake and Seattle. That was a lot of miles and a lot of time away from each other.

Anything he told her would sound like a line, and that's the last thing he wanted to give her.

_What do you want to give her?_

His eyes snapped open as the answer to that simple question flooded his mind.

_Everything._

Needing air, Edward rose from the couch and walked out onto the porch. The cold wind felt good against his face, and he inhaled deeply. As he leaned against the railing, he looked toward the parking lot. His car was still completely covered with snow. The interstate was surely clear by now, but the road leading from the inn was probably still in bad shape.

It made him smile.

_Everything_ about this place made him smile.

He'd never been a country boy, but he could see the appeal.

Fresh air. Seclusion. Peace.

At the moment, the most appealing part of all walked out onto the porch, joining him at the railing.

"Reservation for next weekend," Bella said. "A husband and wife from Oregon.

Edward nodded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Just needed some air."

"And probably some space," Bella said, smiling softly. "We haven't been out of each other's sight all day. Something tells me you're a bit of a loner."

It was true. He wasn't used to spending so much time with another person.

"I don't need space from you, Bella."

"No?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her. "No. Let's go back inside. It's cold out here."

Bella grinned and took him by the hand, and he followed her back into the living room.

"I've been thinking . . ." she said, as they settled back on the couch.

Edward smirked. "That's always dangerous."

"I want you to tell me about your wife."

"Why in the hell would you want to hear about Tanya?"

She snuggled into his arms. "You've been very open and honest about everything else. I want to hear about your marriage."

Edward sighed heavily and played with a strand of her hair.

"My marriage was a complete sham, but it served its purpose at the time."

"What purpose was that?"

"Pissing off my parents," Edward replied. "Tanya was a friend of mine from college. She came from nothing and was determined to marry the first rich guy who came along. My mom was constantly on my ass about finding a wife and settling down, so . . ."

"Two birds, one stone?"

"You got it," he said with a grin. "My mother hated her, because she knew Tanya's intentions weren't completely honorable. Tanya wasn't a bad person. She'd just grown up poor, and she was determined to never have to return to that life. Unfortunately, she should have waited for a _better_ rich guy to come along. Instead, she got an alcoholic husband. When she realized she could divorce me _and _still get her hands on my family's money, it didn't take her long to draw up the papers. I didn't contest it. There was no love there, and honestly, it was a relief."

"You didn't love her?"

"No, I didn't."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Edward had been asked that question many times in his life, and the answer had always been a quick and emphatic _no_.

But not today.

Today, he found himself hesitating.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked, trying desperately to dodge the question.

Bella eyes flickered to his lips and back up to his eyes.

"I asked you first," she murmured.

Swallowing anxiously, he gently traced her lip with his fingertip.

"Is it possible to be in love with someone you just met?"

Bella puckered and softly kissed his finger.

"I think it is," she whispered.

"I think it is, too."

* * *

**If you follow my original fiction writing - I've just launched a Christmas giveaway on my website! :) There are three prize packs, including signed books! Books make great Christmas gifts! Check it out if you're interested. :)**

**Thank you for your kind reviews. They truly make my day, and I'm sorry that I can't respond to all of them. I do read them all, and please know they are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"What are we doing?" Bella whispered.

Edward gently cupped her face.

"I don't know about you," he said, murmuring softly. "But I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love."

Her bright brown eyes softened as he leaned closer. Her gaze flickered to his mouth, and he did a mental fist pump when she moistened her lips with her tongue.

She wanted him to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her.

Like Edward had told her, he'd never been in the habit of denying himself anything that felt good. While that had proven dangerous in the past, he couldn't find one valid excuse for denying either of them the physical connection they both craved.

So he didn't.

Bella moaned softly as his lips brushed against hers. It was innocent and slow, giving her the opportunity to protest. To slap his face. To push him away.

But she did none of those things.

She simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. With a groan, Edward deepened the kiss, letting his body press against hers. What started out as tender and sweet quickly escalated into something hungry and desperate, and suddenly, her body was pinned beneath his. Bella's hands slipped beneath the back of his t-shirt, and he moaned as her nails gently raked across his skin. He wanted to touch her everywhere, but for now, he was content with simply feeling her pressed against him and kissing her senseless.

They were both panting when they finally pulled away.

And they were both smiling.

"You look happy."

Bella grinned brighter. "So do you."

"No more denying of kisses?" he asked hopefully.

"No more."

To celebrate this amazing turn of events, he kissed her again, just because he could.

xxx

They spent the rest of the day in their bubble. Drinking hot chocolate, baking cookies, and watching cheesy Christmas movies on television. If they weren't in the kitchen, they were cuddled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and snuggled close. They talked about everything. They talked about nothing.

The world outside was now dark, but the inside of the inn was still aglow thanks to the Christmas tree. It had been the most perfect day of his life, but reality had reared its ugly head, in the form of a phone call from Bella's father, telling her that the roads were now clear.

"I have a meeting in Seattle on Monday morning," Edward said.

Bella nodded and stared down at their laced fingers.

"Hey," he murmured, gently lifting her face toward his. "I'll be back. Every weekend."

"Yeah."

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't believe him.

"Bella, listen to me. You're the one person on this planet I've never lied to. The only person I've never disappointed. I'm not going to start now. I _will_ be here next weekend."

She looked into his eyes and sighed softly.

"Don't promise me," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because life happens. Unexpected things come up. Four hours separate us. One hundred fifty miles. There may be times when you can't come back, and I'll understand that."

"I'll come back, Bella."

"Don't promise me."

Edward sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. How could he make her understand?

"A very beautiful and wise woman told me that if it's important to me, I'd make it a priority."

"But—"

He kissed her tenderly, silencing any argument she was about to make. When he pulled away, she sighed.

"This is important to me, Bella. _You_ are important."

"You're important to me, too."

They smiled at each other.

"But you also have responsibilities in Seattle," Bella reminded him.

"And I have no intention of avoiding them. I can work in Seattle through the week, and be here every weekend. Alice juggles her professional life with a family. Why can't I juggle my clients with my . . ."

He had no idea how to finish the sentence.

_Girlfriend?_

"With your . . . _what_? What am I, Edward?"

He could hear it in her voice. She needed to know. She needed to hear the words.

Suddenly, he had no problem finishing the sentence.

"My priority," Edward said. "You are my priority."

With a smile as bright as the star on top of the tree, Bella pulled his face to hers, kissing him tenderly.

xxx

It was after midnight when Edward decided to check his cell phone. It felt strange, being out of touch with everyone and everything, but he had to admit the peace and quiet had been nice. Unfortunately, that tranquility was shattered when he noticed he had about a dozen missed calls. Instead of listening to them, he decided to just call his sister.

"Finally!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "I've been busy."

"You always respond right away. I was worried."

"You worry too much, Alice. I was having a nice, peaceful day away from the city and enjoying the snow."

"And enjoying the pretty owner of Swan Lake Bed and Breakfast. Yes, I googled her. I wasn't expecting a brunette, though. That was a nice surprise."

Edward sighed. "Was there something you needed, Alice?"

"You aren't going to tell me about her, are you?"

"Nope."

"You like her."

"How can you tell?"

"Because you won't tell me about her."

That was true. Edward didn't necessarily brag about the women in his life, but he'd never failed to share details with his sister.

"I just . . . I really like her, Alice. We have a connection, and it's really hard to explain, so I won't try because it will just make me sound like a lunatic. I'll be back in Seattle on Monday, and then I'm coming back to Swan Lake on Friday evening."

"She must really be amazing."

"She is."

"You know, I've always believed in love at first sight. My marriage is proof."

"I've never believed in it."

"Until now?"

His silence was the only answer she needed.

She sighed happily. "Well, then, it's good that you called me back, because you'll need some time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"When you didn't arrive for breakfast, and since you weren't answering your phone, our mother became a little paranoid. I promised her you were okay, but she knows we've always covered for each other, so . . ."

He tiredly rubbed his face. "Spit it out, Alice."

"Mom and Dad are coming to Swan Lake," she mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It was sort of an unspoken rule between them.

Bella's locked bedroom door.

In the real world, a locked door could mean different things.

_I like my privacy._

_Do not disturb me._

But he knew that in this case, it meant only one thing.

_Don't tempt me._

Sexual tension was a crazy thing. It could make you brave. It could also make you stupid, so he was grateful that Bella had taken the initiative to keep him out.

But he had to tell her about his parents. He couldn't just let her wake up tomorrow to find Carlisle and Esme Cullen on her front steps.

With a deep sigh, he placed his fist against the door and gently knocked. He heard movement, and he wondered if she was looking for a robe. He looked down at his own clothes. A cotton t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

What did she wear to bed? Did she wear _anything_?

_Focus, Edward._

The door opened, and his eyes swept over her. She was wearing a long t-shirt that fell just above her knees.

Simple.

Sexy.

"Hi."

He cleared his throat. "Hi."

Bella reached for his hand and pulled him inside, letting the door close behind them. She led him over to the bed, and he went willingly. He sat down on the edge of the mattress as she stepped between his legs. Edward placed his hands against her waist and pulled her closer.

He was here for a reason. He was sure of it. But the reason escaped him when Bella grinned sexily at him and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Her t-shirt was next, and he stared, mesmerized, at the creamy flesh and the gorgeous curves of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her panties remained, and he was grateful, because a sexually frustrated man who liked instant gratification could only handle so much temptation.

Bella framed his face with her hands and smiled down at him.

"What took you so long?" she whispered.

And then she kissed him.

Deep. Hard. Wet.

xxx

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I attacked you."

"Did you hear me complaining?"

"Well, no, but . . ."

Edward grinned and kissed her forehead. "Don't apologize. It was amazing. And much needed."

She grinned. "I'm not usually that forward. It's been a while, and well, the afternoon kisses had me a little . . . worked up."

Embarrassed, she hid her face against his chest.

"Bella, please look at me."

She lifted her face, and he brushed his fingers against her crimson cheeks.

"Loved it," he whispered.

Bella smiled shyly, which made him chuckle.

"I'm funny?"

"The fact that you're blushing is funny, yes."

She grinned.

"Thank you for not pushing for . . . more."

"We aren't ready for more," Edward said softly. "No matter how much I might want it. And please don't doubt for a second that I really, really want it."

"I want it, too. That's why I was so happy when you knocked on my door."

He suddenly remembered the reason for his visit, and he sighed heavily.

"You might not be happy when I tell you why I knocked."

"What do you mean?"

Edward played with a strand of her hair. "I got a call from my sister. It seems that my parents believe that I'm still a child and can't be trusted. They'll be here in the morning. I thought you should be prepared."

Bella frowned. "Your parents are coming here?"

"Yep."

"And _that's_ why you knocked on my door?"

Edward nodded.

She buried her face in her hands. "Now, I'm really embarrassed."

"Stop that," he murmured, pulling her hands away from her face. "Trust me, I loved the distraction. It made me momentarily forget that my parents are on their way here to completely humiliate me."

"They don't trust you."

"Not even a little bit."

Bella sighed. "We've had a really perfect weekend."

He couldn't argue with that. It had been the best weekend of his life.

"We won't let them ruin it," Bella said, her voice strong and brave. "I'll make a gigantic breakfast. What do they like? Ham? Eggs? Or is your mom one of those 'I'll have a grapefruit for breakfast' kinds of people, because I think I have some . . ."

Edward smiled as she continued planning out the menus for the day. He'd nod when necessary and answer questions when asked. She'd breathed a sigh of relief when he assured her that neither parent had food allergies or required a special diet.

Suddenly, Bella frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It just dawned on me that I'm _meeting the parents_."

"I was wondering when you were going to panic about that," he said. "I could leave, Bella. I could pack my bags and leave tonight. Then, they'd have no reason to bother you."

"But if this goes well, I'll have to meet them eventually, right?"

"I suppose so, yeah . . ."

"So, I might as well meet them _here_—where I can tempt them with pretty scenery and good food."

Of course, this made perfect sense to her. Home turf. Country cooking. Who could possibly resist?

Edward didn't have the heart to tell her it would take more than a pretty inn and delicious food to charm Esme Cullen.

Instead, he pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms. He nuzzled her hair, and she rested her head against his chest.

"My mother isn't a very nice woman, Bella. She can be . . . blunt. Hurtful."

"It will be fine," she said softly, pressing a kiss against his chest. "I'm strong. You'll see."

He closed his eyes and held her tight.

For the first time in his life, he had something worth protecting.

And he would.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Stop pacing."

Edward paused, shot her a grin, and continued his pacing around her kitchen.

With a sigh, Bella finished placing the fruit on a platter. She glanced at the island full of food.

She'd gone overboard, for sure.

Eggs, ham, bacon, sausage, hash browns, biscuits, and fruit.

It was a lot of food for four people, but she was nervous, and when Bella was nervous, she cooked.

A lot.

She hid her anxiety well. Edward had commented throughout the morning about how calm she seemed, and she'd just smiled and continued her work while he wore a hole in her floor with his constant pacing. She just couldn't believe his parents were as cruel as he described, and she was determined to give them the benefit of the doubt. She would be kind. She would be hospitable. She would make them feel as welcomed as possible.

This was her mantra, but her heart still leapt into her throat when the doorbell rang.

Bella wiped her hands on a towel and headed to the door.

"No," Edward said. "I'll go."

"I'll go with you."

He smiled. "Okay."

With their hands joined, the two of them made their way to the front door. Edward took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Bella wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but the two people standing on her porch weren't the Carlisle and Esme Cullen she'd imagined. Edward's father was dressed in a suit and tie, and his mom's hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed casually in a pair of black leather boots and dark jeans. They were both smiling.

Smiling, that is, until they noticed Edward and Bella's joined hands.

"I told you a girl was involved," Esme muttered.

A heavy silence lingered.

As the girl in question—and since Edward was suddenly mute—Bella cleared her throat and welcomed them to Swan Lake.

"Come in," she said, waving them inside and leading them toward the dining room. "I hope you're hungry. We've made a big breakfast."

"_We've_?" Carlisle asked, smiling softly as he helped his wife out of her coat. "As in the two of you cooked?"

"Edward doesn't cook," Esme said, gazing at her son. "Good morning, Edward. You look . . . nervous. Aren't you going to at least introduce us?"

Edward sighed deeply and made the introductions before the four of them settled down at the table.

"The inn is beautiful, Bella," Carlisle commented. "When was it built?"

Bella told him all about the inn and its history while Edward and Esme stared daggers at each other.

"Mrs. Cullen, would you like—"

"Esme," the woman said, smiling politely. "Please call me Esme."

Bella smiled in return and passed her the platter. "Esme, would you like some fruit? Edward tells me you really love melon."

Esme cast a doubtful look toward her son. "I'm surprised Edward remembers what I like. It's been ages since he's shared a meal with us."

She thanked Bella for the fruit and placed some on her plate. Bella chanced a glance at Edward and noticed the hard line of his jaw. Proud of him for holding his tongue, she reached for his hand beneath the table and gave it a squeeze.

Breakfast was tense, to say the least.

Edward remained quiet, interjecting comments here and there when forced. He explained how he stumbled upon the inn, and she heard Esme's forced laugh when he told them about missing the exit to Port Angeles. Carlisle interjected apologies here and there whenever Esme and Edward's voices would rise. Bella couldn't help but wonder how long Carlisle had played the role of peacemaker in the family.

He reminded Bella of an abused puppy—one who'd learned to keep this mouth shut and his head bowed out of fear of his owners. It was ironic. He was this strong, successful man in the business world, and yet, when dealing with his mother, he was the complete opposite. Edward just sat there, while his mother made one disparaging comment after the other about shirking his family responsibilities or his inability to follow the directions of a GPS, and he didn't even bother fighting back.

It pissed her off, and when Carlisle and Esme retreated to the lobby, Bella told him so.

"Why do you take that? Why?"

He shrugged and helped her carry the dishes to the kitchen. "Because she's my mother, and because I deserve it."

"You do not deserve it!"

"Bella, I've explained the pain I've caused my family, but you can't possibly understand it. Not completely. Yes, you and I share the same battle, but our wars have been very, very different." Edward smiled sadly and placed a bowl in the dishwasher. "It's just one day. I can handle it. But I'm sorry you have to endure it."

She wasn't satisfied with that answer, but she also recognized that she'd known Edward for a grand total of two days and making her opinion known probably wouldn't be a good thing.

"I'll finish in here," Bella said. "Go talk to them. Show them our tree."

Edward smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Our tree?"

"Yes."

He dipped his head and kissed her gently.

xxx

The tension-filled breakfast turned into a tension-filled afternoon. Esme and Carlisle were kind to Bella, complimenting her on the décor of the inn and seeming impressed when she told them she was the sole owner. That conversation led to one about the local economy, and the Cullens weren't surprised to learn that the little town of Forks was struggling just like other small communities in the country.

"Have you ever thought about selling? Moving to a bigger city?" Esme asked.

"No," Bella replied. "Despite the economy, the inn is doing well. More importantly, this is my home. I could never part with it. Besides, my father lives close by. Family and roots are very important to me."

"That's . . . nice to hear," Esme said, her eyes firmly set on Bella and Edward's joined hands. Carlisle cleared his throat and nudged her shoulder. She sighed heavily and smiled at Bella once more.

"Is the interrogation over?" Edward asked. His voice was calm and steady, but the death grip he had on Bella's hand assured her that he was far from relaxed.

"Forgive us, Bella," Esme said. "It's just . . . I mean, you seem so . . ."

"I think what my wife is trying to say is that you seem quite grounded. Sweet. Kind."

Bella assumed it was a compliment, so she thanked them.

"What they really mean to say is that you're not at all what they expected, and they're surprised that someone as sweet and kind as you are is sitting here holding my hand," Edward said softly.

Carlisle and Esme looked embarrassed, but they didn't deny it.

"Well, Edward, it isn't like you've had the best track record with women," his mother replied. "I must say the two of you seem surprisingly close for two people who just met."

"We have found some common ground," Bella said, smiling gently at Edward.

Esme scoffed.

"Bella, you seem like a lovely, level-headed girl, but I can't imagine what the two of you would have in common."

"You'd be surprised," she said.

Carlisle looked at his son. "She knows?"

"Yes."

"Everything?" Esme whispered.

"Everything."

Disbelief crossed their faces.

"It's nice to meet someone who actually understands," Bella offered.

"Understands?" Carlisle asked with interest.

Edward stiffened at her side. "Bella, you don't have to—"

"I want to," she assured him, giving his hand a squeeze. "You see, I'm a recovering alcoholic, too."

Esme gasped, and Bella instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say.

xxx

"It's not your fault. You are not the problem."

Edward had repeated this for hours, but Bella wasn't hearing it. Esme, complaining of a sudden migraine, had retreated to one of the guest rooms and had spent the afternoon in bed. Carlisle had tried his best to play his part as peacemaker, but the role of husband trumped all, and by dinner time, he, too, had gone upstairs, never to return. Bella tossed the dinner leftovers down the disposal and she and Edward were once again in the lobby, sitting on the couch and gazing at the tree.

"It's just rude," Bella muttered.

"I can't argue with that."

"No, you don't argue with anyone."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

Bella sighed and shook her head.

"Bella," he whispered, reaching for her hand. "What did you mean by that?"

"Do you ever stand up for yourself?"

"Not with my mother, no."

"Why not?"

"Because—"

"I swear, if you say 'because I deserve to be punished' I will never speak to you again."

Edward smiled. "Well, I love the sound of your voice, so I definitely won't say that."

She rolled her eyes and sighed a little louder this time.

He reached for a strand of her hair. "Bella, you've known me two days. They've known me my whole life. Trust me when I say that my relationship with my parents has always been strained."

"I think that's an excuse."

"God, you're honest. I love that about you."

"That's what you love? My honesty?"

"And your cooking."

"Hmm."

"And your kisses."

She looked away, but he gently cupped her cheek, pulling her face back to his. Their kiss was soft and gentle, and the tenderness of it soothed her frustration.

"You're right, you know," he said quietly. "It is an excuse. It's just so much easier than facing the impossible task of trying to build some kind of positive relationship with my mother—a woman who isn't interested in having that same type of relationship with me."

"That isn't true at all," Esme said softly.

Bella and Edward looked up to find his parents standing in the doorway.

With their bags.

"Our apologies for missing dinner," Esme said politely.

Bella was floored. "You're leaving?"

"We should go," Carlisle said. "It wasn't our intention to ruin your weekend."

It was in that moment that Bella understood. That avoidance thing Edward practiced? He'd learned it from his parents. And they were good at it. All of them.

Bella looked at Edward as he gazed at his parents. Didn't they realize that life was too short? Didn't the three of them realize that family was everything?

_Try_, her subconscious whispered to him.

"Don't go. We need to talk. We've needed to talk for a long time," Edward said softly.

Timidly. Nervously.

But he said it, and Bella couldn't have been prouder.

xxx

"This is your influence, I think."

Edward had asked to speak to his mother alone, so Bella had led Carlisle back to the kitchen. They were sitting at the island, and Carlisle was eating the sandwich Bella had insisted on making him.

"My influence?"

"The heart-to-heart that's hopefully taking place in the lobby," Carlisle replied. "Definitely your influence, and I'm grateful."

Bella shook her head. "I didn't do anything."

"I think you've done more than you realize. You must have said something that's resonated with Edward. It's been a long time since the two of them have had a civil conversation."

"I just asked why he doesn't stand up for himself."

Carlisle nodded. "Esme can be quite . . . intimidating. The woman is the love of my life, and my complete adoration of her sometimes blinds me. Our family is broken, Bella. It's been broken for a very long time. The accident forever changed us, and while I'd love for our family to heal, I'm just not sure if it's possible."

"You'd think for a family who came so close to losing a daughter and sister, you'd make more of an effort to heal the hurt and cherish the time you do have together." A mortified Bella closed her eyes and placed her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I shouldn't have said that."

He smiled softly. "No, you're absolutely right. I needed to hear it. We should be making more of an effort."

Bella sighed with relief.

"Edward says he loves my honesty, but I'm afraid if he spends too much time with me, he's going to end up hating how direct I can really be."

Carlisle chuckled. "You're very, very good for him."

"We've only known each other two days."

"Yes." His eyes crinkled with worry. "You seem quite close, though."

"And that worries you."

"Only in that he lives in Seattle. Are you worried about the distance and the time apart from each other? It's just four hours, but . . ."

The question hung in the air. Yes, they'd discussed it, but discussing it and actually living it were two completely different things. Would they be able to manage it?

"I want to try," she replied.

"I think trying is sometimes all we can do. After all, the only guaranteed way to fail is to not try at all." He sighed heavily and looked toward the lobby. "Wonder why I can't take my own advice?"

Bella smiled. "There's still time. You can."

"You're right. I can."

Carlisle thanked her before climbing off his stool and heading toward the lobby.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I hope you had a happy holiday! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"You seem different," Esme said softly. "Happy."

"I am happy."

"Because of Bella?"

Edward nodded.

His mother sighed. "It's so fast, Edward."

"I know, but it's not as if I'm planning to propose this weekend. It's just nice to have met someone. I really care about her."

"Already."

"Yes."

"What about the distance?"

"We'll figure it out," he replied. "You know, I didn't ask you to stay so that we could talk about my relationship with Bella."

"I know."

Esme Cullen was a stubborn woman. Edward knew that better than anyone. But he was feeling brave, and he was tired . . . so tired of the animosity and tension. It ate at him, making him bitter and cold-hearted, and he was sick of it.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Edward said firmly. "I don't want you to hate me, and I don't want to dread family gatherings."

Esme looked stunned. "I don't _hate_ you, Edward. Why would you ever think that?"

Instead of replying, he simply stared at the Christmas tree and its twinkling lights. The truth was he could make a lengthy list of all the reasons why he believed he was hated by his parents, but he knew his mother would deny it. Besides, rehashing the past wouldn't get them anywhere.

"It's time to move on. I have apologized so many times for the hurt I've caused our family, and yet, the only forgiveness I've ever received has been from Alice. She is the one person who _shouldn't_ forgive me, but she does." Edward sighed deeply before continuing. "It's almost Christmas. The New Year is coming. I've met someone . . . someone I think I could really care about. We're all healthy, and our family is intact. Shouldn't that count for something? Shouldn't all of us be ready to move away from the bitterness and at least _try_ to be happy? I'm going to try, Mom. You can try with me, or we can part ways for good, because I'm done. I'm done with the sadness and misery. Bella is right. It's time I forgave myself, and I am going to try. I'd love your forgiveness, as well, but if you don't think you can do that, then I will move on without you in my life."

Esme was stunned speechless.

"I don't think either of us wants that," his father said from the doorway.

Edward watched as his mother discreetly wiped a tear from her eye just as his father joined them on the couch. Carlisle slipped his arm around his wife and brushed his lips against her temple.

"Our family deserves the chance to heal," Carlisle said, speaking softly. "It will take time, and more discussions like this one, but I think I can speak for both of us when I say we've missed our son, and if there's a chance for healing and moving forward, we want to be part of that."

Looking contrite, Esme gazed at the sparkling tree.

"It's a lovely tree, Edward."

"Thank you."

"And she's a lovely girl."

"Yes."

"Not to mention wise," Carlisle said with a smile. "Isn't it funny that it's taken a stranger to remind us of how lucky we truly are? We've wallowed long enough, I think. We cannot erase the past. All we can do is learn from it, and move forward."

"That's all I want," Edward replied.

"So do we," Esme whispered.

They made plans to have dinner later in the week, and Edward was grateful. He knew he'd need the distraction. By tomorrow, he would be back in Seattle, working on insurance claims and wishing for the weekend. He would need to stay busy. Focused. Determined.

And, most importantly, sober.

* * *

The next morning was cold but clear. Bella, in an attempt to hide her gloom, cooked another huge breakfast. Edward, in his attempt to pretend everything was fine, made a valiant effort to eat it.

They both failed, and by noon, Edward was standing on the porch with his bag.

"I'll be back Friday," he said softly.

Bella nodded. "Just four days."

"We can do this."

She nodded again. It was all she could manage.

Sighing heavily, he lowered his bag onto the porch and stepped closer. He stroked her cheek, and she leaned into the heat of his touch.

"Why didn't you come to my room last night?" Her voice was just a whisper.

"I wanted to," he murmured, "but I also knew what would happen if I did. It's too soon for that, no matter how much I want it. Knowing I was leaving today made me want it even more. That's why I didn't come to your room last night."

Bella nodded in understanding. It made sense, of course. And he was right. If he'd come to her room last night . . . there wasn't a doubt in her mind what would happened. She hadn't slept a wink. She'd been too emotional, wondering how she was going to make it through the next four days without him in the house. She'd grown too attached to him, far too quickly.

"We can do this, Bella."

Her tear-filled eyes looked up into his.

"I'll be back Friday evening."

"Four days," she whispered.

He dipped his head, brushing his lips softly against hers. Knowing it would be days before she'd have the chance to kiss him again, she threaded her fingers behind his neck and pulled him closer. Edward groaned and pushed her back against the door, and she arched against him, loving the weight of his body against hers.

When he finally pulled away, he didn't bother to hide his smirk.

"See? _That's_ why I didn't come to your room last night."

She giggled.

Edward kissed her one last time before reaching for his bag.

"I'll call you when I get to my apartment."

"Okay."

Bella followed him to the edge of the porch as he made his way to his car. After tossing his bag into the back seat, he turned toward the inn once more. They waved to each other, and his lips moved.

She couldn't hear him.

But she could read his lips.

"I love you, too," she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"With 2012 coming to a close, it's time to discuss customer support and how we can make improvements in the new year. Efficient claims service is, obviously, our continued focus . . ."

Edward twirled his pencil around his fingers as he listened to his father give his traditional end-of-year speech. He smiled when necessary, nodded when it was appropriate, and made a comment if it was needed, but for the most part, he had sat quietly, pretending to listen to his father while his mind and heart were elsewhere.

It had been two days since Edward had left Forks. Two long days, filled with car insurance claims (thanks to the snow and ice) and disgruntled motorists wanting their checks _now_. Fender benders were common in December, and this week's weather had turned normally safe drivers into complete idiots. He'd worked on eight accident files just this morning, and another ten or so were waiting for him at his desk.

It was going to be a very long week.

As Carlisle continued to talk, Edward glanced around at the other agents. A few of the rookies were watching and listening to Carlisle as if he was the Messiah, while the veteran agents all looked as if they needed stiff drinks.

Edward could relate.

He glanced at Eleazar Denali, a thirty-year veteran of the company who worked primarily with restaurant owners. The insurance business was all he'd ever known, and he was the best. The rookies aspired to be him, while the rest of the agents respected him for his hard work but didn't envy the long hours he devoted to the company. Eleazar worked weekends, holidays, and was the last to leave the office each night. For him, customer service was his priority, and while that was great for his professional life, it was no secret that his personal relationships had suffered. He was now on wife number four, and it was common knowledge that this marriage was probably heading for the same fate as the previous ones. His children had grown up without a father, and, just today, Edward had overheard Eleazar tell his secretary that he would need to ship the grandkids' Christmas gifts, since none of them were coming home for the holidays.

A week ago, that story wouldn't have resonated with Edward, but today, he couldn't help but wonder if Eleazar was truly happy.

How could he be?

As Edward looked toward his father once more, he wondered how Carlisle had maintained the balance of work and family. Sure, he'd missed a few ball games and recitals, but for the most part, Carlisle had been a present and devoted father and husband. Perhaps Esme had insisted upon it. Maybe Carlisle was just that dedicated to his family.

Edward had never given much thought to these things. It wasn't a coincidence that he was thinking about them now.

Leaving Bella had been difficult. The urge to turn his car around had been so overwhelming that Edward had nearly called his father to tell him he was extending his vacation. But Edward also knew that this was a test—for both of them.

Could they make it work?

His attraction to Bella was stronger than anything he'd never felt, but he wasn't an idiot. They'd known each other for three days. One long, fantastic weekend. He had responsibilities in Seattle. He had a job, an apartment, and commitments to his family. He couldn't ignore all of those things in order to play house at Swan Lake.

His head understood all of that. It was his heart that was having trouble comprehending it.

He missed her.

Desperately.

And, if their two-hour phone call last night was any indication, she missed him, too.

The meeting ended, and Edward headed back to his office. He wasn't surprised to find his sister in one of his chairs, scrolling through her phone.

"You missed Dad's end-of-year speech," he said in greeting.

Looking up from the screen, Alice gave him a smirk.

"Who do you think _wrote_ that speech?"

Edward laughed and settled down into his chair. He reached for the file on top of the heap and began to leaf through it.

"You'd think Seattle drivers would know how to drive in a little snow," Edward muttered as he glanced over the claim. After a few moments, he noticed that his sister was unusually quiet, which made him suspicious. Edward looked up to find her gazing intently at him.

"Something I can help you with, Alice?"

"Tell me about her."

Edward sighed and closed the file, tossing it back into the pile.

"Her name is Bella."

"I don't need the basics. I have those already."

"You do?"

Alice waved her phone into the air. "The Internet is an amazing thing. Isabella Marie Swan. Owner of Swan Lake Bed and Breakfast, one of the highest rated inns in Washington. Passed down from her grandparents. Dad's name is Charlie . . ."

"Okay, so you know the basics."

Alice smiled wistfully. "You really like her."

"I more than like her."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"How much more?"

"I should probably tell her before I tell you, don't you think?"

Alice sighed. "I guess so. I suspected this, to be honest. I mean, why else would you force me to spend the weekend alone with our parents?"

"Sorry about that."

"No you're not."

They shared a smile.

"Do I get to meet her? I mean, I'd hate for her to think that your entire family is rude and disrespectful."

"I want you to meet her, but the meeting with Mom and Dad wasn't terrible. They like _her_. It's me they have a problem with, but we're going to work on it."

Alice grew quiet as Edward told his sister about the conversation with their parents.

"You stood up for yourself! I'm so proud of you, Edward."

He shrugged. "We'll see what happens, but I'm serious. It's time to move on, and they can either move on with me or they can wallow in the past. I'm done. For the first time in years, I'm actually looking forward to the future."

"And that's because of Bella."

Edward sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"Am I crazy, Alice? I barely know the girl."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then who cares if you're crazy? Life is too short. We know this. You deserve to be happy, Edward. I've told you that for years, but you wouldn't hear me."

"I heard you. I just didn't believe you."

"Do you believe me now?"

"I _want_ to believe you now."

Alice smiled. "I think she's very good for you."

Needing to spill his guts to someone, Edward told his sister about his weekend. She wiped away tears when he explained that Bella was in recovery, as well.

"A kindred spirit," Alice said with a sigh.

"I think so."

"When will you see her again?"

"I've already cleared my schedule for Friday. I plan to spend the weekend with her at the inn."

Alice grew thoughtful. "Are you going to be able to handle the distance? It's just four hours, but it's days apart. Can you handle that?"

"I'm doing it now," he said, shrugging. "It's not . . . horrible. Not yet, anyway."

"But you miss her."

"Very much."

Alice stood from her chair and walked around his desk. Edward rose to his feet, and his sister wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I can't wait to meet her."

Edward kissed the top of his sister's hair. "Soon, I promise."

* * *

The inn was colder than usual, prompting Bella to adjust the thermostat once again.

The place was too quiet. Too empty.

Too . . . lonely.

Sighing softly, she sat down on the sofa and gazed at the glittering lights of the tree.

Their tree.

Was it still theirs?

He'd only been gone two days, and already, she was having doubts. If it weren't for his nightly phone calls, she'd wonder if the weekend hadn't been just a sweet dream.

But he did call. Every single night. And they talked for hours.

It was the very best part of her day.

It was Wednesday, and he'd be here Friday afternoon. As of now, there were no reservations for the weekend. Except for his. And she prayed it stayed that way.

"You're going to go bankrupt if you keep thinking that way," Bella muttered to herself.

"Thinking what way?"

She looked up to find her father standing in the doorway. Charlie was holding a pizza box. She couldn't help but grin. Never had she been so glad to have company.

"You put up the tree without me," Charlie noted.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't mind. I just hate that you carried all the decorations down by yourself."

Bella just smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

"They were out of green olives," Charlie said. "Something about the weather delaying the delivery truck. Billy promises he'll have olives sometime next week. He gave you extra cheese instead."

"Extra cheese is great." Bella grabbed plates and napkins and joined her dad at the island. "How did you know I needed company?"

"I didn't," he said, placing a slice of pizza on her plate. "Why? What's going on?"

She shrugged. "Just a little lonely today."

"Business is always slow this time of year."

"Yeah."

Charlie was halfway through with his first slice when he noticed his daughter playing with her food.

"Bells?"

"Hmm?"

"Something on your mind?"

Bella sighed softly.

"Dad, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No," he answered without hesitation. "I believe in lust at first sight, and sometimes, lust turns into love."

Bella frowned. That wasn't helpful at all.

Charlie stopped chewing. "You've met someone."

She nodded slowly.

"How? You were here all weekend."

"He was a guest."

"Oh. Well, that explains the tree."

"Yeah."

"Decorating a tree together. That's serious stuff, Bella."

She smirked. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all."

The distinct twinkle in his brown eyes assured her that he _was_ teasing, just a little.

"So, what's his name?"

"Edward Cullen. He's an insurance agent from Seattle. His family owns the business."

"And you think you're in love with him?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm."

Suddenly, she was panicked. "It's too soon, right? I know that's what you're going to say, and I know you're right. In my head I know you're right, but in my heart . . ."

Charlie held back his chuckle. "Calm down. Did I say it was too soon? How would I know? I don't even know this Edmund—"

"Edward."

"Whatever. The point is . . . I can't answer that, and I don't think you can, either. Not really. Not yet. Relationships take time. You've known him, what? A few days?"

Bella nodded.

"Give it some time. When will you see him again?"

"This weekend."

"Good. That means I can meet this Edwin—"

"Edward. His name is Edward."

"Sorry. I guess I'd better work on getting his name right before this weekend, huh?"

Charlie happily returned to his pizza while Bella buried her face in her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Just a small note about the last chapter: **

**Edward shouldn't have told Alice about Bella being in recovery. I knew that when I wrote the chapter, but I let him do it anyway. It was just a brother talking to his sister. He wasn't trying to be malicious, but he still shouldn't have done it. :)**

**Moving right along. Gotta get them to Friday! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"You look bored, son."

Edward nodded and shifted in his seat as he sipped his club soda. He had always hated the company's holiday party. The forced mingling. The mandatory networking. The abundance of booze.

Edward cleared his throat. "How are you, Eleazar?"

The man loosened his tie. "Tired and cranky. I despise these parties."

This wasn't exactly breaking news. Eleazar was rarely in the mood to socialize, unless it was with prospective clients.

"You have enough seniority now. You could skip it if you wanted."

"Probably, but you know me, son. I like to be a team player. Makes the rookies happy and keeps Carlisle off my back."

Edward grinned and looked out into the sea of party-goers. He saw his sister, dressed in a short black dress, dancing with her husband. Jasper nuzzled his wife's cheek, making her giggle.

"Your sister looks happy. I wonder what it would feel like to be that happy all the time."

Edward shook his head. "I wouldn't know."

That wasn't entirely true. He _had_ known that kind of happiness—for a few short days, anyway.

"Let me tell you something, son," Eleazar said quietly. "You're still a young guy, so let me give you some advice. If you _do_ find that kind of happiness, make it your priority. It's rare to find someone who can make you smile like that. I've been married four times, and I still haven't found it. The closest I've ever come is with my kids, who I rarely see, and with my grandkids, who I won't even see over the holidays. I made work my priority for way too long, and it has cost me. I'm happy in my work, and for decades I thought that would sustain me. But as I get older, I see where I went wrong. Life is too short. I don't _love_ the insurance business, but I'm good at it. I'm respected. I have loyal clients. But none of that matters when you don't have a family waiting for you at home at the end of the day." He pointed toward the bar. "Do you see that woman in the red dress?"

Edward glanced toward the bar. "Your wife?"

"My wife," he replied with a chuckle. "Yep, that's what she is. Do you know why she's my wife? It's because neither of us wanted to grow old by ourselves. I give her my platinum card, and she attends these boring-ass functions with me. That's our version of marital bliss. It works for us, but it isn't ideal, and it certainly isn't what your sister has with her husband. I'd give anything . . ."

The man let his voice trail off.

Edward gazed at his colleague. _Is this my future? Marrying a trophy wife and devoting my life to a job I despise?_

It was instinctual, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"Would you excuse me, Eleazar?"

Without waiting for a reply, Edward rushed out into the cold Seattle air. He leaned back against the brick wall of the building, closing his eyes and taking long, cleansing breaths.

When he opened his eyes, he gazed at the city around him.

Cabs. People. Noise. Lights.

The need to be far away from all of it was overwhelming.

He needed to hear her voice.

Edward glanced down at the phone in his hand. It was late, probably too late to call, but he was a selfish man.

One tap of his finger was all it took, and then he heard her sweet voice.

"Edward?"

He closed his eyes, savoring the sound of his name on her lips.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"How's the party? You sound so tired."

He _was_ tired. Tired of being alone. Tired of this unfulfilling life.

But more than tired, he was scared. Frightened to death that he would turn into Eleazar.

"I'm okay. Just missing you."

Bella's sigh was sweet and wistful.

"I miss you, too. Tomorrow can't get here fast enough."

_Tomorrow._

It was just too far away.

He was crazy. He knew this. Would she even want him?

"Bella, would you . . . I mean, would you think I was completely crazy if I . . ."

He shook his head. It was ridiculous.

"Would I think you were completely crazy if you got into your car and drove to Forks tonight?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "Would you?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted, "but then I'd be crazy, too, because I want you here. With me."

He swallowed nervously. "Just for tonight?"

"For always."

Edward's relieved smile stretched across his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The tall grandfather clock in the lobby echoed in the quiet darkness of the inn.

Two chimes.

Edward had told her to try to sleep . . . that even if he broke every speed limit, it would still be close to four hours before he arrived at Swan Lake. But the butterflies had erupted in her stomach as soon as they'd ended the call, and she'd been too excited to even think about sleeping.

Edward was coming.

He was coming today, anyway, but this was early. Twelve hours or so early.

They'd failed the test. They hadn't even made it four days.

_For always._

She'd meant it. Bella knew in her heart that she was crazy. She barely knew him. But they had all the time in the world to get to know each other. She didn't need to know his favorite color or his favorite movie. She didn't need to know his favorite foods or his favorite sports team. Those facts were basic and unimportant.

She knew how he made her feel.

She knew how much she'd missed him.

She knew she wanted him here. With her.

For always.

Bella leaned back on the couch and gazed at the Christmas tree. _Their_ tree. With its sparkling lights and glittering ornaments, it was theirs. It would always be his first tree, but not his last.

The first of many.

For a moment, she allowed her natural insecurities to slip into her mind. Life in Forks was dull. Beautiful, but boring. Could Edward truly be happy here? Would he grow tired of the routine? The monotony? And what about his job? Could he sell insurance in Forks? Or, would he leave his family's company and help her run the inn?

She sighed softly at the thought of that.

What about his family? In time, would they accept her? Would they support his decision?

Would he stay?

For always?

Bella closed her eyes, and that's when she heard the crunching of gravel beneath tires. She sprang from the couch and raced toward the door, flinging it open. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and that's when she saw him, running from his car and up the sidewalk, before racing up the porch.

And their eyes locked.

He stopped running.

She stopped breathing.

And then suddenly, she was in his arms. Warmth enveloped her as she buried her face against his neck. Edward lifted her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. They clung to each other.

Quiet whispers. Soft kisses. Gentle sighs.

They could finally breathe.

"Did you mean it?" His voice was just a whisper. "For always?"

Unable to speak, she simply nodded, and he kissed her again.

Deep. Sweet. Loving.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked them inside, kicking the door shut behind them.

No permission was asked. None was granted. Edward simply carried her upstairs, straight to her bedroom, and placed her against the blanket.

She raised herself up and reached for his pants as he slipped his shirt over his head. Bella trailed her fingers along the planes of his stomach, and he shuddered violently. Her clothes were next, and when nothing separated them, he carefully climbed onto the bed.

"I love you, Bella."

Simple. Honest. Beautiful.

"I love you, Edward."

Hands trailed. Fingers explored. Lips discovered. And when Bella was sure she would explode from the touch and feel of him . . .

That's when she did.

She trembled against him and held him close as waves upon waves of pleasure flowed through her, leaving her breathless. Edward cried her name, burying his face against her neck as he found his own release.

xxx

They hadn't slept a wink by the time dawn arrived. They'd done nothing but talk, kiss, and love throughout the early hours of the morning.

"We're crazy," Bella whispered in the darkness. "This is crazy."

"Probably so, but it's right."

She gazed up into his green eyes.

"It _is_ right."

Edward nodded. "Undoubtedly."

"How can you be so sure of me?"

"How can you be so sure of _me_?"

They smiled at each other.

"I'm sure because I know how I felt when we were apart, and I know how I feel when we're together. The difference is staggering. I'm happy, and I know that sounds trite, but it's true. I've never been happy, so it's very easy to recognize it. You make me happy, and if it means I need to move to Forks to feel this kind of happiness every day of my life, then that's what I'm going to do . . . if you'll let me."

Bella placed her hand against his cheek.

"Please let me," he whispered gently.

She leaned in, kissing him softly.

"I'll let you," she murmured. "Of course I'll let you. But only if you live here. With me."

Edward smiled. "For always?"

"For always."


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Bella, you'll fall."

"I won't fall. When did you become such a worry wart?"

Edward gripped her hips as she climbed the step-ladder. "I became a worry wart the day that pregnancy test came back positive. Please, please be careful."

Bella sighed heavily and placed the star on top of the tree. She was only a few months along, and he was already a nervous wreck. She couldn't imagine how he'd handle it when her water broke. Or the delivery. Or the first time he had to change a diaper.

That particular thought made her smile.

It had been a year since they met, and in that time, their world had changed in ways they never could have imagined. The bed and breakfast was thriving, thanks to an unseasonably warm spring and summer that had seen an influx of tourists to the area. With the inn doing so well, Edward quit his job at the insurance agency and began writing full-time for the _Forks Forum_. It had taken some time, but after a few months, his stories had caught the attention of the _Seattle Times_, and he was now juggling freelance articles while working on his first novel.

Personally, their lives were just as fulfilling. Despite the fact it took Charlie a solid month to say his name correctly, he and Edward had hit it off instantly and were now weekend fishing buddies. Edward's parents weren't as enthusiastic about the whirlwind romance and their son's decision to move to Forks, but after many family visits and with much prodding from Alice, his parents accepted that their son's happiness was truly all that mattered. The entire family had made the trip to Forks for their small wedding, and Alice had stood by her new best friend's side as they recited their vows.

While Esme and Carlisle accepted and loved Bella, they were still working on their relationship with their son. Bella and Edward had a feeling that the birth of a grandchild would finally heal the hurt.

Life was almost too perfect, and sometimes, it scared them, but they talked. A lot. And with the support of their family and sponsors, they took care of each other. They reminded one another to take one day at a time, enjoying one moment at a time—just like the serenity prayer taught them.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief when Bella finally climbed down. She rolled her eyes and told him to flip the switch on the lights. Seconds later, the tree was aglow, and they both stepped back, taking a long, lingering look at their second Christmas tree.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"Very much so."

She turned to find him gazing at her, his face a mask of wonder and love.

"I have a gift for you," Bella said, smiling and pulling him by the hand toward the couch.

"But it's still three weeks until Christmas."

She handed him the wrapped gift she'd hidden behind the pillow. "I know, but you're going to that book convention in Tacoma next week. This might come in handy."

Edward gave it a little shake before untying the bow. He grinned when the paper fell away, revealing a new GPS for his car.

"I wouldn't want you to get lost again," Bella said softly.

He smiled and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"Not a chance, sweetheart," he whispered, leaning in to press his forehead against hers. "It took a long time, and a lot of wrong turns, but I think I've finally reached my destination."

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Thank you, as always, for your reviews and support. I'm trying to juggle fanfic, my original novels, and my real life, and sometimes fanfic has to be placed on the back burner. But I love it, so I'll keep doing it as long as I can. ****Some of you have asked about my original novels, and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have. Just send me a DM. :)**

**Until next time,**

**Love,**

**SydneyAlice**


End file.
